


Annual Office Party

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Prompts [104]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Institute Office Party, Jealousy, M/M, Slash, and Jace enjoyyys it, jealous!alec, possessive!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The annoying thing about office Christmas parties was the alcohol that made Jace flirty...





	Annual Office Party

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Annual Office Party || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Annual Office Party

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, protectiveness, jealousy

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, John Underhill, Raj, Lindsay

Summary: Prompt: "Quit flirting." - "I didn't mean to." for Jalec.

The annoying thing about office Christmas parties was the alcohol that made Jace flirty...

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Annual Office Party_

Alec scowled into his eggnog. Gross stuff, but it did its purpose.

"What's with Alec's moping?", asked Lydia curiously, though not aimed at him.

Instead, the blonde was looking at Isabelle for an answer. The three of them stood together at a table. One of many standing tables set out in the command room. In the center, a giant Christmas tree, everything decorated with garlands and crystal balls and figurines and mistletoe. Izzy had gone all-out on decorations this year. After all, they did have more to celebrate than just Christmas – they had won the war, and this time for real. They had defeated Jonathan Morgenstern, brought Clary back and – more importantly (at least to Alec) – they had saved Jace. From the possession, from Lilith, from his own mind. Jace had spent months at the City of Bones to improve his mental health and to help him deal with the trauma he had suffered this year.

"It's a Christmas-thing for Alec", shrugged Izzy. "Well, no. It's a drunk-Jace-thing."

Isabelle inclined her head toward where Jace was talking with Underhill, Raj and Lindsay, laughing and quite clearly flirting with Lindsay. Which wasn't the first time. He was naturally charming and half the time he didn't even notice that he was actually flirting. Especially when he was drunk. Drunk Jace just flirted with _everyone_. And it never really stopped bothering Alec.

Not even when he had been dating Magnus, however short-lived that had been. Their breakup might have happened because of the Soul Sword and Alec lying about it and Magnus joining the Seelie Queen, but in the end, Alec knew a lot of things had factored in there. He was glad that over the past months, the two had been able to rekindle a friendship with each other though.

Jace had died and Alec had only gotten him back due to a miracle and that had just shaken the archer so much. Had reset his priorities. His parabatai was his priority. His first love. With that realization however, the jealousy had returned tenfold too.

Izzy knew. Izzy had always known, though she had also always kept it to herself, protected Alec's most important secret. By now, Lydia also knew about that secret. Somehow, it had become hard for Alec to keep secrets from Lydia. After all, he had left her at the altar over his biggest secret. And when Lydia had returned to the New York Institute after the defeat of Lilith, the two had fallen into an easy friendship and Lydia had risen to become Alec's co-head. Especially during the months Jace had spent at the City of Bones, Alec had come to heavily rely on Lydia.

"Ah", hummed Lydia in understanding when she saw Jace place a hand on John Underhill's thigh.

John looked flustered at that, while Jace winked. Alec gritted his teeth and emptied his glass.

/break\

It was three glasses later that Alec walked over to the other table, where Raj and Lindsay were engaged in a heated debate of sorts, while Jace was back to full-force flirting with John.

"Jace", grumbled Alec, resting a hand on his parabatai's shoulder. "Quit flirting."

Jace looked genuinely confused as he turned to look at Alec. "I... didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to?", echoed John and cleared his throat. "Seriously?"

"Eh. I mean, you're good-looking, it triggers my flirtatious instincts", smirked Jace with a wink.

"Don't let him charm the pants off of you", warned Lindsay with a playful giggle. "He does that."

"And she means it. Last year, he got someone to strip. On the table. Just by batting his eyelashes prettily", snorted Raj with a pointed roll of his eyes.

"You're just salty because you bet against me and lost fifty bucks that night", countered Jace.

Underhill sputtered and stared while Alec heaved a sigh and shook his head. With that, the head of the Institute left to return to Isabelle and Lydia instead.

/break\

Jace gasped as the air got knocked out of him when he was pushed against the wall. He grinned slyly when Alec latched onto his neck, kissing and biting along it, his hands pinning Jace's hands above his head. Still grinning like a lunatic, Jace wrapped his legs around Alec's waist.

"You're doing it on _purpose_ , admit it", growled Alec frustrated.

"Mh...? Whatever are you talking about, parabatai?", asked Jace innocently.

" _Flirting_ ", hissed Alec.

He let go of Jace's hands to run his own hands down the blonde's chest and around his waist, until he could cup Jace's ass, squeezing it tightly. Moaning, Jace bucked into the touch. He had half a mind to kick the door closed as Alec started carrying him off toward the bed.

"I have no—o idea what you're talking about, Alec", hummed Jace teasingly. "I mean, it's not like jealous you is _super_ hot or that I totally love how possessive you get or anything..."

"You're _horrible_ ", grumbled Alec, clearly frustrated.

Jace laughed and got a piece of mistletoe out of his pocket to hold above their heads. "Since you couldn't kiss me during the party... how about now...?"

Huffing, Alec leaned in and kissed Jace. Deeply and slowly, the way he had wanted to for ten years now. After Jace's return from the City of Bones, Alec just... he couldn't anymore. He couldn't wait anymore, he couldn't imagine his life without Jace anymore. Not just without his parabatai, but without the man he _loved_. Granted, a part of him was _still_ amazed that Jace had returned his feelings, had kissed him and told him that after he had died, after he had returned, after he had been locked into his own mind, being saved by Alec, realizing how easily he could have lost his bond and his parabatai forever, it had set Jace's priorities straight.

"Merry Christmas, parabatai", whispered Jace softly, pressing an innocent kiss against Alec's lips.

Finally, the scowl on Alec's face fully melted as he pulled Jace closer, burying his fingers in Jace's hair. He couldn't believe that he got to have this, _all of this_. He smiled softly as he had Jace pinned onto the bed, sprawled out beneath him. Jace, with his hair framing his face, his eyes half-lid as he smiled up at Alec like Alec was his whole world. That look alone made Alec's heart beat faster. Knowing that Jace felt that way about him, it was all he ever wanted.

"I love you, Jace", whispered Alec, kissing Jace's nose.

Jace wiggled his nose cutely as he huffed. "I love you too, Alec."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Door number 13 on our Advent Calendar features one of my favorite Alec's - jealous!Alec. ;D


End file.
